Many automotive multimedia systems include a rotating control knob for controlling various functions and features of the multimedia system. However, finding and selecting a particular action using a rotating control knob while driving can lead to driver distraction. For example, if a user is using the rotating control knob to input a phone number in a telephone function, the user may make a mistake in selecting a digit and the user may need to delete the digit. In this case, finding and selecting a delete action using a rotating control knob can be difficult and may lead to driver distraction.